


【贺红】独占欲（下）

by zyc940310



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 21:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyc940310/pseuds/zyc940310
Summary: ※梗概：这是一个由误解引发的（狗血）故事…





	【贺红】独占欲（下）

**Author's Note:**

> ※新兵贺x教官莫  
※bug满天飞，大写欧欧西

04  
麻雀乘着日光轻巧落在窗棂上，冲日上三竿还在赖床的人叽喳叫唤。

莫关山掀开千斤重的眼皮，花了好几秒勉强将视线聚焦。  
率先入目的是床头被捆了一夜的双手。贺天扎的结并不紧，莫关山没怎么费力便挣脱开来。只是保持双臂上抻的姿势躺了整晚，屈臂收回的酸爽他只能往肚子里咽。  
翻身试图活动僵直的腰，莫关山在挪动它的那刻倒抽大口冷气——这酸痛，堪比蛇立开着坦克在他身上来回碾压几十遍。年轻教官登时不敢多动，保持原姿缓了好几分钟才基本适应。  
莫关山趁机草草环顾四周——整间单寝除了自己空无一人，除开床单皱皱巴巴乱成一团，自己的衣裤鞋袜都整齐摆在它们应在的位置。  
是贺天那小子。莫关山叹了口气，把脸埋进臂弯。他知道自己搞砸了，贺天的表情明白写着受了重伤。懊恼地呜咽一声，莫关山盯着自己腕上的红痕后悔——我为什么嘴一瓢就说出那样的话？明明只是为了掩盖被拒绝的羞恼。该怪贺天那小王八蛋的脸过于有迷惑性？没想到他居然纯情的令人发指！可狼崽子发起飙来还真挺可怕，得亏老子身体素质好，换一个人腰都给他做折…嘶，我操，老子的屁股…别再让我看见那个小兔崽子，否则见一次老子打一…别挣扎了莫关山，你伤害了人家的感情，这都是你的错…  
脑子里的天人交战暂时分散了莫关山的注意力，他撑着床沿坐起来，脚尖触及地面，前脚掌刚刚发力想要支撑身体重心，一个狗啃屎结实地摔在地上。  
肚子磕上地板砖，剧烈撞击将肠道深处粘稠的液体向外挤压。察觉后穴有东西涌出，莫关山用了几秒想明白那是什么，血色顺着脖颈以媲美超声波的速度攀上脸颊。  
“我操…”哆哆嗦嗦撑起身体，莫关山下意识捂住微凸的小腹，徒劳地尝试阻止它们外流，“贺几把天…唔…他到底射了多少进去…”

05  
蛇立中午才见到莫关山。

他似笑非笑地盯着那人身形僵硬脚步虚浮地走来，终是在莫关山与他侧身而过时拽着他的手腕把人按坐下。  
“…下手轻点儿你会死吗。”淡眉拧成一团，莫关山干燥的嘴唇嗫嚅几下吐出不悦耳的埋怨。  
过分嘶哑的嗓音化作砂纸在蛇立耳膜上摩擦，他收敛笑意冷声道：“纵欲过度的人就好好歇着吧，我去给你打饭。”

过量的高强度运动消耗掉莫关山大半体力，端着肉走过来的蛇立在饿得头昏眼花的他眼里简直下凡救星。  
“慢点吃没人跟你抢。”嘴上嫌弃，蛇立把汤碗递给莫关山。  
莫关山想道谢来着，满嘴米饭张口刚吸上气，就被呛进气管的米粒噎个半死。  
蛇立最见不得他这副冒失样，糟心。  
“我看你精神挺好。”他嫌弃地撇嘴，忙不迭替莫关山拍背顺气，“怎么，贺天那小子没把你做服？”  
服你妈。莫关山眼泪都呛出来，赶忙灌了口汤。  
“啧啧，我给面镜子你照照你的黑眼圈。”随手扯了张纸巾往莫关山脸上胡乱地拍，蛇立俨然一位照顾自家熊孩子的老妈妈做派，“这么能造？老实交代，你们昨天玩到几点…你手怎么回事？”  
莫关山刚顺过气，听蛇立这么一问冷汗差点下来：“什么怎么回事。”他倏地抽回手，不让蛇立把袖口拽得更开，“就那么回事。”  
蛇立盯着莫关山的侧脸，眼神明暗几个来回：“...没看出来啊小莫莫，原来你这么有情调。”

贺天站在食堂不起眼的角落，静望那两个打闹的背影，转身离去。

06  
吃饱喝足的莫教官重获新生。往蛇立小腿上多踹两脚，心满意足地听见对方悦耳的哀嚎，莫关山这才放过他。  
在寝室补了一上午的觉，莫关山感觉整个人都睡酥了。室外天气正好，他决定先出去溜达溜达，消完食再回去修整。

假期的训练场上没什么人，莫关山绕场遛了一周，又顺路走过枪械室。  
然后，整个人处于放空状态、毫无防备的莫关山便被从枪械室里冷不丁伸出来的那只手揪着衣领拽了进去。  
教官反应极快，被拉进门的刹那他钳住领口的那只手，委身绕至袭击者身后，反拧他的胳膊逆转局势，紧掐后颈把人制服在枪械室的门板上。  
“你…贺天？”莫关山身上的杀气在看清那张侧脸时消失无踪。贺天抓住这个破绽，抬脚抵门，脱离门板获得活动空间，在莫关山回神之前挣脱他的束缚，以完全相同的招数把他禁锢在自己和已上锁的门板之间。

“…松手。”收回条件反射抬肘击眼的手臂，莫关山念头一转，择了个伤害最小的警告方式——踩脚。  
贺天似乎没有痛觉。他一手钳着莫关山的右臂，另一手连带左臂一齐把人圈进怀里。  
“教官和蛇立教官的关系很好。”贺天比莫关山高半个头，此刻正从身后咬着他的耳朵低语。  
“你他妈发什么神经？！”莫关山在心里暗骂自己没用，贺天只用一口气便把他吹得浑身发软，“我们关系好不好关你屁事！”  
“您也和他做过吧。”手掌探进莫关山的上衣下摆，贺天揉捏那两颗肉粒时用了狠劲，“和他比起来，我是不是更合您胃口？”  
“你他妈…胡说八道些什么！”还肿胀着的后穴被顶在臀缝的凸起蹭得发疼，莫关山轻呼一声，挣扎动了些真格，“放开老子！”  
“教官真的很厉害。”置若罔闻，贺天干脆利落地扒下莫关山的裤子，并释放自己的欲望。坚硬的龟头抵上后穴的刹那莫关山全身过了电似的剧烈颤抖，身后响起贺天鬼魅般的低吟：“昨天被我做成那样现在还像个没事人。那么，再多一次的话，也没关系吧。”

没有前戏，没有扩张，贺天把莫关山压在门上，就这么直挺挺地闯进来。  
额头抵在冰凉的铁板上，莫关山半张着嘴，半个音节都发不出。  
“教官身体里竟然这么湿。”愕然低头看着穴口被挤压溢出的黏液，贺天有一瞬哑然，而后失笑，“你居然，含着我的精液一直到现在？”  
最羞于启齿的秘密被人发现，莫关山咬着嘴唇咽下齿间辩解，自尊心命他口是心非：“...你未免太自以为是，谁说这是你的了？”  
穴口肿胀痛到没办法把手指插进去清理，这种丢人的事情谁说的出口。  
莫关山清晰地捕捉到贺天戛然而止的呼吸，令人窒息的寂静持续许久，久到他忍不住回头。  
“…是吗。”突如其来一记深顶，让没站稳的莫关山额头和门板来了一次亲密接触，“没想到教官这么好兴致，我走后还有别的人来过对吗？”抽插的频率太快，莫关山被操得几乎站不住，“是蛇立？他对你就那么重要，连他的精液都舍不得清理？”  
还没消化的饭菜因剧烈颠簸在莫关山胃里翻江倒海，他无力地靠在门板上，无声承受贺天一波猛于一波的进攻，渐渐有些想吐。

“上次测试成绩出来了。”门缝外忽然飘进人声，莫关山一个激灵绷紧肌肉，夹得贺天龇起虎牙，眼疾手快捂住他的嘴，“莫教官班上的贺天又是第一。”  
“唉，强人带强兵啊。”同行两个人，另一个接过话头，“我也好想进莫教官的班，让他‘调教调教’我。”  
“你能不能好好说话？”仅隔一门的嬉笑怒骂传过来，莫关山正屏息凝神通过声音辨别移动中的二人位置，贺天却在这个节骨眼扣着他的腰大力操干起来。  
倏地收紧十指，莫关山闭上双眼，拼命抑制身下疯狂上涌的快感。  
路过的士兵很快离去，贺天在莫关山体内抽插数十下，低吼着将精液一滴不落地射进肠道最深处，随后拔出半软的阴茎，草草拭弄后穿上裤子，替莫关山打理好仪表，把背靠墙瘫坐在地的莫关山留在原处，自顾自拉开枪械室的门。  
“现在您屁股里的精液都是我的了。”新兵迎着光，斜睨着阴影里的教官，“教官您得好好含着，千万别漏出来给别人看见。”

07  
从那以后，贺天愈发变本加厉。莫关山摸不清他精虫上脑的时间地点，饭间的格斗场、傍晚的淋浴房，最过分的一次贺天居然于演习过程中的凌晨在野外的隐蔽点按着他打了次野炮。  
他似乎执着于灌满莫关山，不知是否因为在枪械室受了他的言语刺激。年轻的教官欲哭无泪，早知自己随口一句胡诌会给自己招来这么些罪，当初何必逞一时口舌之快。

这天午夜过后，贺天再次翻窗潜入莫关山寝室。照旧一声不吭地承受贺天疯狂的撞击，被欺负的委屈、对伤害贺天的愧疚与身下灭顶的快感在贺天握着他的手抚上自己微凸的小腹时混为一团，化作陌生的泪液夺眶而出。  
“摸到了吗？”隔着莫关山的手按压他的腹腔，成功逼出哭腔后贺天在他肩上烙下齿痕，“我在你里面，我在操你，是我的精液把你塞得满满当当！”  
圈住莫关山腰腹的手臂收力，贺天入了魔般势必把两个鼓鼓囊囊的囊袋都捅进去：“你是我的，莫关山！你只能是我的！！”  
新一波精液打在肠道壁上，莫关山被气噎得咳嗽，下腹用力，盛不下的黏液渗过肠道与阴茎之间几乎不存在的缝隙倾泻而出，淌了满腿，把本就乱七八糟的床单浸得更透。  
高潮余韵中的贺天双手紧勒莫关山腹部，过多精液压迫膀胱，淅淅沥沥的淡黄色液体伴随莫关山再也忍不住的哭声一同释放。

莫关山哭了，这大大超出了贺天的预计范畴。他以为在二者畸形的肉体关系中，莫关山永远是游刃有余的那一个——丰富的经验理应让他无论面对何种情形都能应付自如，尽管次次主动均为贺天，但他一直坚信不疑，莫关山才是牵着他鼻子走的那一方。  
但眼前哭得鼻子都红了的人显然将贺天自始至终认定的“事实”击了个粉碎。  
这超出了贺天的能力范围，他彻彻底底地慌了。自信的莫关山令他爱慕，骄傲的莫关山引他渴望，隐忍的莫关山促他征服，但哭泣的莫关山使他无措。人生第一次，贺天选择了逃避。他像一个作案被抓包的罪犯，头也不回地逃离现场，留莫关山一人在混乱不堪的原地。

08  
第二天清晨，贺天顶着一头鸡窝和眼底两块巨大的乌青出操。  
邻班士兵遵循命令与他们汇合，贺天奇怪地望过去，只看见蛇立一人身影。  
“今天两个班一起训练。”比平时冷下好几度的声音吓得新兵们一阵胆寒，谁也不知道是哪个不长眼的惹了他们蛇教官。

没看见莫关山，贺天的训练全程都有些神游在外。  
自己昨天晚上把他弄哭了啊…是用力太大弄疼他了？还是做的太猛…思绪正往外飘，待蛇立走到跟前，贺天才注意到对方已经喊他好几声。  
“近身格斗，我对你。”言简意赅，蛇立不跟他废话。

拼实力，贺天虽不是蛇立对手，稳定发挥却也能与他过上数招；可今天的蛇立一改对战新兵的保守风格，出手即瞄要害。  
贺天躲得狼狈，他不明白蛇立为何对他抱有如此大的敌意。  
——难道是因为莫关山？！  
想及此，贺天堪堪避过蛇立凌厉一击，抓住他的手臂拉近二者距离：“莫关山去哪了？为什么没来？”  
蛇立眼底压抑的怒火噌地被燎燃，一个扫堂腿撂倒贺天，把他压在缓冲垫上动弹不得：“你他妈好意思问？！要不是你把他折腾成那副鬼样还把东西留在里面，他能肚子疼发烧到起不来床吗？！”  
贺天愣住。他没想到…不，他早该想到…可这不是他想要的，绝不是！  
“他在哪？”钳住蛇立手腕，起身不能的贺天只能冲他大吼，“告诉我他在哪？！”

09  
火急火燎地赶到军区医院，贺天连假都来不及告。  
违反规则就违反吧，什么惩罚他都受着。  
只要让他见莫关山。

上气不接下气地询问前台护士，对方看着他的眼神里有一种莫名其妙的欲言又止：“莫关山？你去药房方向应该能找到他…”  
撂下一句谢谢，贺天脚步不停，扭头就跑。  
小护士目送贺天远去，迷茫地问身边同事：“他为什么那么急？”

想到马上就能见莫关山，贺天的心几乎跃出嗓子眼；但他同时又忍不住害怕：害他进医院的是我，如果他病得很厉害怎么办？  
…如果他根本不愿见我，怎么办？  
急切的脚步缓缓停在药房门口，贺天喘着粗气，覆在门上的手却怎么也使不出推开它的力气。

木门便在这一刻被人戏剧性地由里拉开。

莫关山一头撞进贺天怀里。他显然被磕痛了，还没抬头便先骂出声：“是哪个不长眼的…”  
话没骂完，莫关山便落入贺天收紧的拥抱。  
他看上去没事，太好了；他力气真大撞得我胸口痛，太好了；他的骂声还是这么中气十足，这简直太好…  
“操你妈给老子松手！”  
我的小腿是不是被踹骨折了，他的战斗力还是那么可怕，太好了。

耐着性子守在贺天身边盯着他上药，莫关山烦躁地直抖腿。  
“看几把看！”他蹬了脚贺天的椅子腿。  
“关山。”正给贺天小腿喷药的女医生好言劝止，见莫关山不服气地哼了声，才重新转向畏首畏尾的贺天，“别介意，他从小这样，其实没有恶意。”  
一时间摸不清二者之间的关系，贺天的视线来回转移，最终落在莫关山赏给他的后脑勺上：“…对不起。”  
“哼，对不起？”莫关山头都没回，“你他妈有什么好对不起的？”  
“莫关山！”女医生收掉笑容板起脸，“会不会好好说话？！”末了又对贺天道，“抱歉，这孩子从小没几个知心朋友，每天在军校除了学习就是训练，连对象都没谈过一个，实在不太会待人接物，还望你多担待。”  
“什么‘对象都没谈过一个’？！”莫关山怒了，转过身来一跃而起，“追我的人能从这里排去天安门！有你这么当着外人的面损儿子的吗？！”  
“是是是，”女医生，不，莫妈妈，和颜悦色地抚平贺天卷起的裤管，“喜欢你的人能绕地球三圈。别见怪，”她自然地无视莫关山，“关山从不对外人这么没大没小，我想你一定是他的朋友。”  
贺天摇摇头，本想说我根本不配做他的朋友，可话到嘴边，却与初衷大相径庭：“我不是他的朋友。”

“我是他对象。”

率先打破可疑沉寂的是莫妈妈：“难怪关山一大清早来找我拿药——”她起身，拍拍贺天的肩，语重心长，“年轻人，要懂得适当节制，明白吗？”

10  
难怪这孩子能与我儿走到一起，离开药房的莫妈妈腹诽，这睁眼说瞎话的本事与他不相上下。

郎有情郎有意，解除误会在爱情面前根本不算个事。

莫关山（斜睨）：“你跑出来请假了吗？”  
贺天（乖巧）：“没有来得及。”  
莫关山（咂嘴）：“蛇立那家伙真是，编这种瞎话骗你…那怎么办，你回去肯定要挨处分。”  
贺天：“没事，我打个电话。”

“喂，哥，我闯祸了。”

莫关山（盯）：“贺呈是你哥？”  
贺天（乖巧）：“是。”  
莫关山：“军区那个大校贺呈？”  
贺天：“对。”  
莫关山：“...”  
贺天：“怎么了？”  
莫关山：“…没什么，突然觉得你怀疑蛇立有点搞笑。”

训练场上顶着烈日打了个喷嚏的蛇立：感觉自己承受了这个年纪不该承受的机智和帅气。今天周五，那个老家伙下午是不是又要过来巡视来着？

FIN.


End file.
